Royal Betrayal
by Steff7
Summary: When assassination attempts happen in Mirkwood, can Legolas and Estel stop them in time? I know, it souds geeky and saturday morning-ish, but then again, I write fics, not summarys!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, except Ardain and Harim. No money made.  
  
Royal Betrayal  
  
Legolas sat perfectly still as he watched the deer grazing in the clearing before him. The wind blew slightly. The animal looked up, picking up a familiar scent. Just as it turned to run, two arrows were released at the animal. Several hit and the deer fell to the ground dead. Legolas smiled.  
"Well," said a friend, Harim, said. "Whom will we pin this win to?" He asked.  
"Why do you ask?" Legolas inquired, feigning innocence.  
"That was just low." Harim answered, growling. Legolas smiled as the two moved forward to collect the game. "So I understand you're looking forward to the Council meeting tomorrow?" Harim said, smiling mischievously. Legolas rolled his eyes.  
"Knowing how they usually go, they'll start out talking about what to do with the spiders, and end up arguing about wine." Legolas said, exasperatedly. "I understand that it helps the councilors feel better to have both my father and I there, but." Legolas faded out.  
"You want to know what anything has to do with you." Harim stated.  
"Yes! I honestly haven't spoken a word at any of these meetings for the last several decades. I don't think anybody has noticed." Legolas said a slight smile crossing his face.  
"You DO know that most don't expect you to say anything. They think of you as the silent warrior type. Although there do seem to be several maidens out there who are interested in that type." Harim faded out. The look Legolas was giving him would have stopped an entire army of Orcs in their tracks. Harim tried very hard to not smile, but lost the battle.  
"What?" Legolas demanded. "What's so funny?" The two were loading the dead animal onto one of their horses. They were close enough to Thranduil's halls to walk and still reach it before dark.  
"You know, when something, you especially, gets your father mad, he gives that exact same look. He even uses the same tone." That shut Legolas up. Comparisons to his father were a regular thing. People were astounded at how much the two looked alike. In all honesty, their personalities couldn't be more different. Thranduil tended to be commanding and demanding. Legolas could take on these traits when needed, but only when needed. He was a leader, but a quiet one. His silence tended say more than he could with words.  
"I only hope this one doesn't last too long." The prince stated, as they approached the wall around the Elven city of the Wood Elves.  
"Well," Ardain, the head guard said as the entered, "Whose catch was this?" He asked smiling, already knowing the answer.  
"We haven't decided." Harim replied, with a jovial smile.  
"I'm assuming you were commenting on the upcoming Council meeting?" Ardain asked Legolas.  
"Yes." Legolas said with a resigned sigh. Ardain smiled sympathetically.   
As the prince and his friend made their way to the palace, a form watched them. He smiled evilly. Yes, unfortunately, it will be much longer than you know.   
~~~~  
Legolas felt a cool wind on his feverish skin. He groaned softly. His head felt heavy. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up. A hand was immediately placed on his chest. "Let's skip the argument this time, how about you just stay down." A familiar voice suggested sarcastically. "Estel?" He questioned hoarsely. His breath caught at effort of the short name. It was several seconds before he was able to force another breath into his body. He moaned softly. "Easy. You've had a rough couple of days." Aragorn said quietly. "Couple?" He whispered the question. Whispering wasn't as hard. "Yes, couple." His father's voice answered. Legolas coughed suddenly. He found it impossible to stop coughing. As soon as the fit started Aragorn went for the pitcher of water on the bedside table. In seconds he had poured the water into a glass and had it to Legolas' lips. He gulped the water down. It hurt his swollen throat, but the coolness felt good. He promptly fell back onto his pillow. "How long?" He questioned again. "Three days." Thranduil answered, moving into his son's range of vision. "What happened?" He continued. "My we are full of questions." Thranduil said with a smile. Legolas answered him with a look that said he wouldn't rest again until he knew what had happened to him. "There was an assassination attempt. We don't know who did it or exactly why. They somehow managed to poison your drink at the meeting. It was an undetectable toxin that caused your body to close itself off. Your throat had almost swollen shut by the time we got the anti- toxin." He shook his head. Whoever had decided to kill his son would pay dearly once found. "What I don't understand is how he was poisoned." Aragorn said. "Neither do we. Celbroril himself prepared the drinks and delivered them to Ardain himself." Thranduil shook his head again. "Perhaps it is an inside job." Aragorn suggested. "It would have to be, wouldn't it?" Thranduil asked icily. Aragorn didn't take the comment or the tone to heart. He knew that the king was worried about his son's welfare. Legolas was growing tired again. Both Aragorn and Thranduil noticed this at the same time. "Rest, my son." Thranduil said, lightly placing his hand on his son's forehead. Legolas was asleep in minutes. The two exited the room. Thranduil sighed. "I knew it was only a matter of time." The Elven King said, resigned. "What?" Aragorn asked. "Someone would find a reason to make such attempts on his life. Being of royal descent, there has always been this threat to him." He finished looking utterly confused. "Why are you so surprised if the threat has always been there?" Aragorn asked. "The threat has always been to both of us. This time," Thranduil paused, "it was his goblet poisoned, and only his. If they were hoping to do something to gain the throne, or destroy this kingdom, it would have happened to both of us. Mine was fine, I was able to drink the whole thing." "Maybe they weren't trying to kill him." Aragorn suggested. "There were definitely better times to do so." He quickly explained himself at the look that Thranduil was giving him. "You said that he went hunting the day before, with a friend. Wouldn't that have been a better time?" He asked. "Yes. I suppose so." This was an interesting turn. Where exactly it led though, was a mystery to the Elven King.   
  
Royal Betrayal Ch. 2  
  
Legolas sat in bed for the third day in a row. His every attempt at getting up had been immediately thwarted. If he heard "No, my Lord! We can do that!" one more time he would. Well, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. But it would involve  
  
getting up, he mused. The door to his room opened and he got ready for another barrage of questions about how he was feeling from a servant or royal healer. He was mildly surprised when his father entered. Thranduil spent time with his son every day, but usually it was later in the day, or evening, when he did so.  
  
"I thought that you would be busy with the council." Legolas commented.  
  
"No, we decided to reconvene when this was taken care of." He said, smiling slightly at Legolas' slightly crestfallen look. "I know how much you hate to miss the meetings." He teased.  
  
"Of course!" He said, with just a touch of sarcasm. His father sighed softly. "Why do I get the feeling that you have been sighing a lot lately?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Because I have." Thranduil answered. "There just doesn't seem to be  
  
any logic to the attack. Just you, and something so easily remedied, it just didn't seem to have any sense in it."  
  
"Perhaps." Legolas faded out. "Well, I was on my way out when it hit. Maybe they were hoping to catch me alone. If they had, I wouldn't have been able to do anything, much less call for help. I could barely breathe. They might have been looking to kidnap me, not kill me. I was lucky that Ardain caught me. I might have hurt myself worse on the way down. Where is Strider?" He asked, realizing that the young ranger hadn't visited once today.  
  
"He's helping investigate this, as you know. He said that he had  
  
thought of something to look for." Thranduil said. Legolas sighed. "I  
  
get the feeling that you've been sighing a lot too." Legolas rolled his eyes.  
  
"For a much different reason. I'm sick and tired of laying here all day!" Legolas cried in frustration. "I don't like not being able to do anything. Everybody is doing everything for me, I can't even look out the window without someone asking me if I'm alright!!" He finished heatedly. Thranduil smiled.  
"You know that is only because they care. Besides, you aren't..."  
  
"Ready to be up yet?" Legolas interrupted. "When will I be?" He gave his father a stare that even Thranduil recognized as one that he used.  
  
"Soon." The Elven King answered with a smile. Legolas' stare turned into a glare. He sat glowering at his father until an explanation was  
  
given. "The healers say that you will be able to be up in the next  
  
few days." Thranduil said. He looked at his son. He had nearly lost him not even a week ago. It was a time like this that he really appreciated Legolas' presence in his life. How would he ever forgive himself if he lost Legolas? How would he explain it to Legolas' mother? Well, the point was that Legolas was alive and well. They would go  
  
from here.  
  
"Father?" Legolas said, drawing Thranduil from his thoughts.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Maybe you should rest. You look tired." Legolas said with concern. His father did look pale. It took a lot to make Thranduil tired.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just been a while since something like this happened. I have to make sure security is up. I'll be back later." He quickly left. He didn't want to admit that he wasn't feeling to well to Legolas. It had started the day after Legolas' attack. He'd just been tired, but now he was starting to feel slightly sick. His temples throbbed with his pulse. He put a hand to his head; he was starting to feel dizzy. Thranduil stumbled slightly, and hit the wall.  
  
"My Lord?" A voice said. The words echoed in Thranduil's head. He  
  
tried to reply, but coherent words wouldn't form. He felt himself  
  
slip from the wall. He never felt himself hit the floor. Legolas heard the commotion in the hall outside his door. Against all common sense he stepped outside the doorway, and gasped at the scene before him. Several guards crouched around the unconscious form of  
  
his father.  
  
"Father!" Legolas cried out as he ran to his father's side. "What happened?" he demanded, realizing how eerily this scene resembled the one that took place nearly a week ago.  
  
"We're not sure," Ardain said, "he just collapsed." The prince looked at his father in concern.  
  
"We need to get him to the healers." Legolas said.  
  
"You should stay here, m'lord." Ardain said, his tone showing his concern. "It isn't safe for you to be wandering around yet."  
  
"My father helped me in my time of need, I will help him in his." Legolas stated, leaving no room for argument. Ardain sighed and nodded. As the group moved to take the fallen king to the healers, one person silently swore at another foiled attempt.  
  
Aragorn was disappointed as he returned to the palace. He had thought for sure this lead would help them out. But, as had every other lead, it led him to another dead end. He shook his head in frustration. Whoever had done this, they did know how to hide their tracks. He was surprised at the heightened amount of activity in the palace as he returned. He started towards Legolas' room, but was stopped when a hand was rested on his arm. He turned and was surprised to see Legolas.  
  
"You shouldn't be up yet." He said. He started to continue, but stopped at the look on his good friends face. "What is it?" He asked, suddenly concerned.  
  
"My father was attacked." Legolas stated.  
  
"How?"  
  
"A poison of some sort. It seems similar to the toxin used on me." Legolas said. "It doesn't add up. If they wanted to kill us, why not use a more powerful poison? They've proven that they can get it into our drinks and food. Why not just use that?" Legolas looked frustrated.  
  
"Maybe they were testing to see if they could do it." Aragorn suggested.  
  
"That's far too risky, now that we've been attacked twice, they won't be able to get anywhere near the kitchens." Legolas countered.  
  
"Maybe they weren't in the kitchens when they poisoned your foods."  
  
Aragorn said.  
  
"Are you suggesting that this is an inside job?" Legolas asked, slightly incredulous. Such a charge was serious. The realm of the Wood Elves was secretive and secluded. For one of their own to attack them, it would mean serious consequences. But Aragorn knew this, for he had been a friend of the prince's for many years now. He knew much more of this realm than many elves knew.  
  
"Yes. I've looked at just about every possible way for an outsider to do this, and they would have been caught several times now." He shook his head, "We won't rule out an outside job, but I think we should try and focus on an insider for now." Aragorn spoke quietly. He didn't want to anyone to overhear. Many in Mirkwood regarded him  
  
as a bad influence on the royal family. To hear him make such suggestions put his own life in jeopardy.  
  
"Perhaps we should continue this conversation in my room." Legolas suggested as he noticed many nearby elves taking an interest in their conversation. He didn't like the way things were looking. If this was indeed an inside job, then whom could he trust?  
  
Royal Betrayal Ch 3 Thranduil moved slowly down the corridor. He had been up for several days now, but his staff and healers kept urging him to take things slowly. It had taken him much longer to recover than it had for Legolas. For almost two weeks he hadn't been able to get up without becoming dizzy. He now understood his son's frustration. He smiled at the thought. There hadn't been an attack in over a week now. Many were starting to let down their guard. Legolas and Thranduil weren't about to. Neither was Aragorn. "It wouldn't make sense to just quit." The ranger had said earlier that day. "If they truly wanted to do damage, they would have done it when one of you were unable to fight back." He had reasoned. Thranduil had to agree with the man's statements. Legolas, as usual, had stayed silent. "So what are they trying to do?" Thranduil rumbled, frustrated. "Scare us? And if so, scare us into what? There wasn't anything too important being discussed at the meeting, so what could it be?" Thranduil continued down the hallway. He was getting angry now. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was beginning to get frightened. Fear was a feeling he was unaccustomed to dealing with. He dealt with it by becoming angry. He shook his head. Why? Why would they just stop? Why wouldn't they attack when they could have killed? There were far too many whys to be comfortable with. He sunk deeper into these musings when a royal guard, and one of Legolas' friends approached him with a worried look. "Yes Harim?" He asked. "M'lord, have you seen the prince lately?" The younger elf asked with concern. "No, why?" He demanded. If something else had happened. "We cannot find him. Neither can the Ranger." Harim stated with obvious worry. "Where all have you searched?!" Thranduil thundered, fear creeping up on him again. Legolas COULDN'T be missing. He just couldn't be. Thranduil stormed down the hallway, Harim practically running to keep up with his lord. It was at that moment that Aragorn came running up. "My lord, you should see this." He said. His voice was calm, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings. Legolas was in trouble. Thranduil motioned him forward, and Aragorn took off with all speed. He led them to Legolas' bedchambers. Inside everything looked neat as Legolas usually left it in the morning. "I don't understand, it looks normal." Harim said. Aragorn motioned the two forward to where a bedside table was sitting. As the room had been, it looked perfectly normal. But Aragorn pointed to a small, discolored area on the corner of the table. Thranduil recognized the spot for what it was. Blood. He shook his head. "Someone has kidnapped the prince." Harim said. His eyes held fear. Fear for his lord, fear for his friend. Who would have done this? Thranduil wondered. Why? That cursed question of why. It always came back to that. Why? He shook his head again. Whoever had done this would pay. If they did anything, anything to his son, they would regret it for the rest of their life. The King of Mirkwood didn't take lightly to people threatening his family or friends. "Do you have anything else?" He asked the Ranger quietly. "No, m'lord." Aragorn admitted. "Whoever did this didn't draw much blood. My guess is that they hit him hard enough to knock him unconscious but not to get enough blood to leave a trail." Aragorn surmised. "When was he last seen?" Thranduil asked him. He knew the Ranger would know this information. Ever since the first attack, Aragorn had kept an eye on both the king's and Legolas' movements. "He was walking with Ardain shortly after the morning meal. Nobody has seen him since then." Aragorn said seriously. "I spoke to Ardain, he said he walked the prince back here then he left the guards outside, and he disappeared. Once again they evaded security." Aragorn looked at a loss. "This time with my son." Thranduil said, stonily. Legolas groaned softly. The pain in his left temple made his vision swim. He tried to sit up, but realized that he was tied down. What had happened? Where was he? He heard someone enter the room. His breathing quickened. He was afraid. Of what? He wondered. He saw the figure approach him. He tried unsuccessfully to focus on the person's face. He saw them move closer. They leaned in. "Having a good time, my lord?" The title being used as a slur. Legolas recognized the voice. "You?!" He whispered. It was too much work to talk. The figure laughed. They pulled out a knife and grabbed his hand, palm up, and cut deeply into it. Legolas moaned. It was all he could do in his current state. He could barely make out the vial that the person was holding over his hand. He felt a few drops of the liquid on his hand. He cried out at the pain that brought him. His captor laughed. He felt the concoction move quickly through his veins. He gasped as he lost control of his body. His vision swam. He felt himself jerk. The pain grew worse and he cried out again. He felt his captor cup his face in his hands. "Do you like my little potion here? It's called naegradaw. It's taken me several years to get the ingredients in it just right. Your father will pay for the pain he has caused me." He said sneering in the prince's face. Then he moved to administer more of the horrible drug to Legolas. Royal Betrayal Ch 4 Aragorn paced restlessly around the guest room that was his. Legolas had been gone for five days now. There hadn't been a single clue as to who could have kidnapped the Elven Prince. Aragorn had sent for Elladan and Elrohir to help him. He wasn't sure as to when they would arrive. But one thing he had learned in his years was that an outside perspective always helped. He hoped the message had reached them in good time. He needed their help, and soon. He sighed and mulled over the facts again. He stopped when there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He said. Harim entered. "The messenger arrived, he said that the sons of Elrond will arrive shortly." He said quietly. "They have made good time." Aragorn commented. "They usually do." Harim said with a small smile. Aragorn gave a small laugh. The mood sobered up quickly. "Strider, do you think, that is, do you- ," He stammered. Aragorn was slightly surprised to hear the elf stumble for words. "Legolas doesn't give up easily, he'll be fine." Aragorn assured him. He only hoped that he was right. "No." Legolas moaned softly as the traitor moved towards him again. He weakly shook his head. "Still conscious, are we?" The evil elf asked. Legolas turned pain glazed eyes to him. The prince was no longer tied to the floor as he was before. Now he was chained to the wall, his arms high above his head. He had given up trying to keep feeling in his hands. His captor drew his blade. Legolas shook his head again. He felt the elf's hands tilt his head up, revealing his neck. The blade pressed against his jaw. It cut the skin; the pain was intensified by the naegradaw. He uttered a short cry of pain. "Yes, the poor, pampered prince is finally feeling true pain at last." He stood and moved to the door. "By the way, you might have some company soon. Your Ranger friend is getting to close to the truth." With those words, he laughed cruelly and left. "Oh, Strider," Legolas murmured before passing out. "It was obvious that whoever kidnapped him couldn't have taken him out of the palace." Elladan had said. Aragorn had looked at him as if the elf had just told him Elrohir had given up pranks. "Why didn't I see that?" He questioned himself angrily. "Or me?" Harim asked.  
"Because you were worried." Elrohir stated gently. "It isn't your fault. We can, we will save him in time." He finished as the foursome left the prince's bedchambers.  
Elladan and Elrohir had arrived in the early hours of the morning. After getting a few hours of sleep and some food, the twins had jumped in headfirst to the investigation. They moved out into the hallway, and as they did, they met Ardain. "Something has been found." He said hurriedly.  
"Where?" Aragorn demanded.  
"This way." The guard motioned. The group followed just short of running. They arrived to find Thranduil already there. He looked up at them, his expression grave. They were in an empty hallway, or what would have been empty if not for all of the guards swarming around. They approached Thranduil, and Aragorn stopped short at the sight before him. A small area of what could only be dried blood, on the floor. Elladan was already inspecting it.  
"It doesn't seem to be leading anywhere." He said, quietly, shaking his head.  
  
"The point is that we've finally found something." Harim said. He joined Elladan, crouching by the stain. "Perhaps there is more that we have missed." He said. They immediately spread out, scanning the area. Aragorn found it increasingly hard to search as the guards got in the way.  
"Perhaps it would be easier if we left." A voice said, from nearby. The Ranger looked up to find Ardain looking down at him.  
"Yes, actually, if you would be so kind." Aragorn said, standing up. "It isn't a problem. If it means finding the prince quicker, then we'll do it." Ardain said. "Thank you." Aragorn replied. He watched as the guards began to leave. An interesting idea had just presented itself to him. A guard would have had access to everything that was needed to perform the attacks. He couldn't believe that he had missed this one too! He moved to tell the others about this idea. The treacherous elf watched from nearby. Yes, little Ranger, he thought, you are coming too close to the truth for your own good. He would have chuckled, but he was far too close to the group to do something so stupid. With that thought, he quickly left. He had another kidnapping to plan. Legolas tried to scream, but the gag in his mouth muffled the sound. His captor laughed and lashed at him again. These torture sessions had been happening several times daily now. He moaned as the whip gave his back another searing kiss. His back was in tatters. The lashings stopped suddenly, and he felt his torturer approach him. He fought back a sob, he knew what was coming. The evil elf laughed, and uncorked a small vial of neagradaw and emptied it onto the helpless prince's back. Legolas screamed and jerked forward, slamming his head into the wall. His entire body burned. He opened his eyes and saw small points of light before him. He'd hit his head harder than he had thought. He felt his captor releasing his arms.  
"Now, now. We can't have you injuring yourself. That's my job!" He said and laughed cruelly again, as he moved Legolas back to the floor and slipped the gag of his mouth. He secured the prince's hands. Legolas slumped over and groaned softly. "Don't worry. You won't be alone for long. I am already plotting the kidnapping of your friend Strider." He laughed again. "Leave him alone." Legolas said as he struggled to sit up. His captor laughed and moved forward. Legolas waited for the blow, but it never came. He elf leaned forward and grabbed the prince's chin and tipped it up so that Legolas was forced to look at him.  
  
"And what will you do to stop me?" He questioned. "As a matter of fact, I can't have him knowing who I am. So that means you can't tell him. But I have known you for your entire life, and you won't keep quiet. So I'll have to find a way to keep you quiet." He paused. "The neagradaw seems to be working pretty well." He faded out and took out another vial of neagradaw. He emptied about half of the vial on a rather nasty cut on the prince's shoulder. Then he left the room without another word. "I'm sorry, mellon nin." Legolas said. After that he had no time for words or thoughts as a new bout of agony overtook him. Aragorn knew that it was no good questioning any of the guards about his idea. If there were any in it together, they had been careful this long, and they wouldn't slip up now. He hadn't had a chance to talk to anybody except Harim about this idea, and if it was true, well. He wasn't sure what would be done. He had looked around for Ardain. But nobody seemed to know where the head guard was. He spotted Harim up ahead and hurried forward to speak with him. "Harim!" He called. The elf looked up at the call. He nodded to the elf he was currently speaking to and moved towards the Ranger. "Strider," He said, "Have you found anything on this new possibility?" Harim asked. Using such vague terms would be safer. If any of the guard at all knew that this was being thought about, they would all be in danger. Not to mention that if they were responsible, Legolas would be in more trouble. "No. I was wondering if you had." He said, disappointed. "If we could question some of the guard-" But Harim interrupted him. "No." He said. "If there was a possibility that the guard could be plotting against the Royal family," He stopped. "I'm not sure what would happen. Leave any questioning to me. They'll trust me more." He said. "That is more of an idea than I have right now." Aragorn said softly. "Well, I have to go meet Elladan and Elrohir. We'll talk later tonight." He finished. Harim nodded. "Good luck." "You too." And with that he left. Aragorn hurried down the hallway. And suddenly, everything clicked. He stopped his eyes widening. Of course! That was who it was. He had been at every attack, and had found the blood in Legolas' room. He hurried back to Harim. He was in such a hurry that he never heard the elf sneak up on him. The only thing he felt was something hard slamming into the back of his head. Then he felt nothing. You should have kept to your own business human, the elf thought, as he picked up the human and hurried to the secret passage nearby. He hurried down the hallway beyond the door. He approached the cell where Legolas was. He opened the door and dropped the human on the floor. "If only your friend had minded his own business." He said to the prince. Legolas barely heard the comment. The double dose of naegradaw was still coursing through his veins. The treacherous elf narrowed his eyes. He hoped for more of a reaction from the prince. He moved the Ranger to the opposite end of the room. "Strider certainly didn't hold to his reputation." He commented to himself. It was his friend's name that had caught Legolas' attention. He raised his head shifted to see if the elf's taunts were true. The slight rustle of his chains caught his captor's attention. "So you are awake." He said smiling. When Legolas didn't reply a new idea came to the twisted elf's mind. "How about if we give your friend a taste of naegradaw?" He asked. Legolas started at that idea. "You don't like that idea? Hm. We'll have to think of something else then." He moved toward the prince. As he reached him, he put a gag in Legolas' mouth. Then he removed another vial of the drug naegradaw. Legolas unconsciously pulled back. The elf laughed at his captive's reaction. He pulled out a knife and cut deep into Legolas' right shoulder. Legolas gave a muffled cry of pain. The tormentor promptly emptied the vial into the wound. The pain was so intense that the Elven Prince couldn't even begin to form sounds. He jerked forward in silent agony. The elf laughed and ruffled the prince's hair and got up and left. Aragorn groaned as he opened his eyes. His head felt heavy. A quiet metallic rustle caught his attention. He looked towards the sound. He cried out at the sight. "Legolas!" He moved to his friend's side. He was surprised that he wasn't secured to the wall or floor. "Oh, Legolas." He murmured at his friend's condition. The soft pained sound that reached his ears made him want to scream. He noticed the gag in his friend's mouth. He started to remove it, but the small muffled cry stopped him. "Who did this to you?" He asked his half-conscious friend. He saw his friend's eyes open and look at him. He drew the prince's head in against his chest. "Who did this to you?" He asked again.  
  
Royal Betrayal Ch 5 Aragorn struggled with the chains restraining him. His captor had chained him up and then had taken Legolas from the room. That had been several hours ago. He shook his head, he had known. He just hadn't been quick enough. The door opened suddenly, and his captor and another elf carrying Legolas entered. Aragorn was surprised to see another was helping in this treacherous plan. "Having fun, Ranger?" The cruel voice asked. "Why are you doing this?" Aragorn demanded. "You wouldn't know about it." He answered bitterly. "When Thranduil and Oropher agreed to join that cursed Last Alliance, they killed my sons. I had to watch them die painful deaths in front of my eyes. Oropher paid, and now Thranduil will." The demented elf moved over to Legolas and kicked him viciously in the stomach. The prince jerked and gasped. His breathing was very ragged and he was on the verge of hyperventilating. The elf started to turn back to Aragorn, but turned back and kicked Legolas again. The younger elf groaned softly and rolled away from his captor. "You see, he doesn't know the pain he caused my wife and I. She never recovered from our sons' loss. She left for the Undying Lands several hundred years ago." The elf continued. He was now pacing the small cell. He was silent for several moments before he turned back to Legolas' half-conscious form. The traitor pulled a small vial out of his tunic and knelt before the prince. Legolas saw him take out the vial and immediately tried to pull away.  
"No." Legolas faded out as the other elf held him in place. The older elf tilted the vial over a deep gash in Legolas' shoulder. As the liquid touched the wound the prince reacted with a violent jerk. He cried out as a second drop reached the wound  
"Thranduil lost family too in that battle. Perhaps you should think of that." Aragorn snapped, trying tot take the focus off his friend. But it had the opposite reaction of what he had hoped to do. The elf poured the rest of the vial of naegradaw into the gash. Legolas screamed and fell back against the elf behind him. The elf let him drop to the ground. Legolas lay on the floor in absolute agony. Aragorn looked on in horror, as his friend was tortured. Whatever could cause the prince to react in such a way. It shouldn't be in existence. He heard his friend gasp in pain. But he wasn't looking at Legolas anymore. Now he was focusing on the elf moving towards him with a knife.  
"Thranduil's loss was his fault. I think it's time I tried my naegradaw on a human." He said with a demented grin on his fair face.   
"Where did you see him last?" Elladan demanded of Harim.  
"He was in the courtyard, he said he had another idea and was going to check it out." Harim said. His fear for the young Ranger's well being showing.  
"He didn't say where he was going?!" Elrohir burst out.  
"No, Strider did not tell me where he was going." Harim answered, slightly angered at the Noldor elf's tone.  
"I'm sorry, but with everything going on." The younger twin said.  
"I am also sorry, I should have found out where he was going." Harim said. "But even so, we need to keep looking for him." The guard said. "And Legolas." He added quietly.  
"Yes," Elladan said. "We do need to keep looking. Which hallway did you say he went down?" He asked.  
"That one." Harim answered immediately, pointing.  
"Let us start there." Elladan said. And they started searching.   
Elladan shook his head, frustrated. They had found nothing. Harim had been questioning the other guards as to who had seen him. It seemed that Harim had been the only one to see him leave. None of them had hinted at knowing the prince's whereabouts either. Harim had said that he knew the guards well, and would know instantly if one of them was lying or hiding something. Harim had also seen Ardain and Legolas together right before the prince's disappearance. Harim. Elladan's brow furrowed. Everything was too convenient. He shook his head. Why hadn't he seen it before? This was a new and frightening prospect. Harim had betrayed the royal family. Of course this was all speculation. It might just be a coincidence too. It would be a pretty big coincidence, but it was possible. He would keep it in mind.  
"What are you mulling over now?" A voice asked quietly. Elladan turned to see his twin standing behind him. He knew the question was a jest, but he had something serious to consider now.  
"I think I have a suspect." He said.  
"And?" Elrohir pressed.  
"Harim." He said.  
"What?" Elrohir was shocked. "He's one of the prince's closest friends, he's a friend of Estel's too."  
"Yes, but look at the facts. He was the last to see Aragorn. He was the last to see Legolas, besides Ardain. He's awfully helpful; he seems to know all the right information, just when we need it. I'm not saying it's him, we just need to keep an eye on him." Elladan finished quietly. The door opened suddenly and both elves jumped slightly. It was Harim.  
"It is time for the evening meal." He said quietly.  
"Thank you." Elrohir said. Harim left. How much had he heard? Was Elladan right? Could it be Harim? He looked at his twin.  
"We need to keep an eye on him." Elladan repeated quietly, then he moved to get ready for the meal.   
Royal Betrayal Ch 6   
Aragorn clenched his fists as the evil elf placed a blade, one of the prince's own, against Legolas' neck. Legolas tried to pull away, but his captor released him.  
"If you think such an easy end is what I have in store for you." He left the sentence hanging. He kicked Legolas in the stomach several times. The prince moaned and curled in on himself. Nausea swept over him as he desperately tried to breathe. The air seemed to elude his lungs. He struggled like this for several seconds before he felt hands grab him and suddenly air filled his lungs. "We can't let you die just yet." His tormentor said mockingly. "Right?" He asked the other traitor in the room. He merely nodded.  
"Leave him already!" Aragorn cried. He watched in horror as Legolas seized up and a short, strangled cry left the princes lips.  
"And then who would we have our fun with?" Came the mocking reply. He moved towards the young ranger. Aragorn tried to pull back, but his chains kept him from doing so. His captor brandished the knife threateningly. Suddenly he plunged the knife into Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn cried out in shock and pain. Legolas who had regained his senses watched helplessly as the evil elf poured Naegradaw on the wound. Aragorn screamed and passed out. By this time Legolas had overcome his pain and was struggling against his restraints. Te elf behind him smacked the prince hard, and he was momentarily stunned.  
"What has he done to deserve this?" Legolas demanded, his words slightly slurred by the drugs in his system.  
"He's helping you and your household. That's enough of a crime to me."  
"We've trusted you. How can you do this to us?" Legolas finally asked the question that had been burning in his mind.  
"You know what happened to my family. That's why." Came the bitter answer.  
"My family was torn apart by that battle as well. My brothers and grandfather were killed. I never got the chance to meet them." Legolas said quietly.  
"Therefore, you do not miss them, do you? Or at least as much as I miss my sons!" He cried. With that he turned and stormed from the room. Legolas watched as the other elf followed. He then turned to the unconscious form of his friend.  
"Stay with me mellon nin. Don't leave me just yet."   
Elladan watched as Harim spoke with a group of his warriors. His face held worry and grief, but something else as well. What that something was, the dark-haired elf couldn't discern.  
"Still worried about him?" A voice near his shoulder asked.  
"Yes, Elrohir, I am." He replied.  
"Why don't we just tell the king what we suspect?" Elrohir demanded quietly.  
"We don't know anything for sure yet. We need proof to do that." The elder of the two answered. "If we just tell him that one of his son's friends and a trusted guard might be a traitor." He trailed off. "It wouldn't go well." He finished. "Come, let us return to our rooms." Talking about this in front of other wood-elves was a very bad idea. They quickly headed back to their appointed bedchambers. Elladan's distraction made itself clear when he slammed head on into the head guard, Ardain. "I'm sorry." Elladan said quickly, embarrassed by his lack of attention.  
"I assure you it is quite alright, son of Elrond. I haven't been as focused as I would like to be as of late. These are dangerous times. If one thing has been proven, that is it. First the prince and now Strider. I could see many reasons for kidnapping the prince, but not a mere ranger." The guard finished in a confused tone. If only you knew, Elladan thought ruefully.  
"We believe that he knew something." Elladan said slowly. This was after all the head guard, they could trust him.  
"What do you think he knew?" The guard asked cautiously.  
"We do not know. He was taken before he could tell anybody." Elrohir spoke up.  
"Yes, well." Ardain said thoughtfully, "Hopefully somebody else will figure it out soon. But as for you two, I would watch my step carefully." He turned and left the twins to ponder his curious warning.   
Royal Betrayal Ch 7  
  
The evil elf laughed quietly as he left the main hallways, retreating to his own chambers.  
"Those fool twins won't figure it out." He cackled quietly to himself. "The man got it quicker. Too bad he's having so much fun with the good prince." He kept rambling such insane things for several minutes. "Now I need to prove Harim's guilt. Not just plant the suspicion in their minds." He finished with another cackle. Then he collected the small vial and moved to finish the job.   
Elladan and Elrohir sat quietly in their rooms after the evening meal.  
"We should enlist Ardain's help, Elrohir." The elder of the two said.  
  
"You've said that several times tonight already. And my answer is still the same. We shouldn't involve anybody else for the time being." His brother answered him.  
"Do you not trust Ardain?" Elladan demanded.  
"It isn't that I don't trust him." Elrohir hesitated. That was it. He didn't trust Ardain. But he didn't want Elladan mad at him. So he decided to do the most diplomatic thing. Bend the truth. "I just think we need to think this through. We want them to trust us, and the quickest way to do that isn't to distrust a trusted guard." Elrohir finished with what he hoped was an indifferent shrug.  
"How can you possibly think that Har-" Elladan was interrupted by an urgent knock on the door. Elladan narrowed his eyes and moved to the door. He opened it, saying, "Yes?" as diplomatically as possible.  
"We've found him." Ardain said.  
"What?" Elrohir asked, coming up behind his brother.  
"Come. We've found him." The guard answered. Elladan's eyes widened and if it were 't for the situation, Elrohir would have laughed at his brother's shock.  
"Let us go then" Elladan said, impatience coloring his voice. He quickly followed Ardain's lead.  
"How do you know you are right?" Elrohir asked.  
"We have proof." Came Ardain's short reply. Elrohir gave the Sindarin elf a sidelong glance. No, he didn't trust Ardain at all. Something about him just rubbed Elrohir the wrong way. It wasn't that he trusted Harim completely, but there didn't seem to be any reason as to why they shouldn't trust him. To his surprise, they were entering the chambers that belonged to the guard.  
"Ardain, where are we headed?" He asked.  
"To his quarters." The guard answered, stopping by a door that both of the twins recognized.  
"Harim?" Elrohir asked in surprise. He really didn't think it true.  
"Yes. We found the poison used on the prince and king." He said lifting a small vial from a drawer in the bedside table. "It was a very ingenious plan. Being a captain, nobody would realize it was him." Ardain said with disgust.  
"Where is he now? We would like to question him." Elladan demanded.  
"We're questioning him as we speak." Came Ardain's answer.  
"Could we possibly question him ourselves?" Elrohir asked.  
"We can handle it ourselves." Ardain said with a small frown.  
"Tell us what you get." Elladan said and shoved his brother from the room. "Demanding to override their captain will get them to trust us." He said sarcastically.  
"I don't trust Ardain, you were right. If we leave it up to him, we'll never find Estel." Elrohir said heatedly. He was about to finish when a group of guards rounded the corner, running all out.  
"What's going on?" Elladan demanded of Ardain as he ran up behind the guards.  
"He has escaped."  
"What is all of this?" Demanded a thundering voice. Thranduil approached the three. "Ardain?" He said in a tone that clearly demanded an answer.  
"We found the attacker, but he has escaped." Ardain said carefully.  
"Why wasn't I told?" The king rumbled.  
"We weren't sure of your where-"  
"Then you should have found me." Thranduil roared.  
"We must continue the search, m'lord. I will report to you when we find anything." Ardain said.  
"Alright, continue on." Thranduil turned towards the twins to speak with them. Ardain hurried off to finish.   
Harim lifted his head and groaned slightly. Where was he? How did he get here? His eyes widened as his memory came back. It couldn't have been. No. He refused to believe it. But any denial he had was washed away as his captor walked in.  
"Well, I hate to get rid of one of my best captains, but if it will get the blame off me. I'll gladly do it." The head guard of the realm of Mirkwood said. Ardain was the attacker. Royal Betrayal Ch 8   
Harim gritted his teeth as the whip snapped against his back again. He waited for the next blow, but it never came. Instead, Ardain removed a small vial from an inner pocket of his tunic.  
"You wouldn't happen to know what this is, would you Harim?" He asked. Harim was in too much pain to answer with words, so he merely nodded. "Naegradaw. The prince and that ranger of his have been enjoying its hospitality for some time now. I decided I wanted you to have just as much fun." He said this with a gleeful laugh. He's insane, Harim thought. Completely insane.  
"Why are you doing this?" He managed to his through his teeth. Ardain looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"Well, Thranduil caused me a lot of pain many years ago, so I'm repaying him with his son's death. The ranger came far too close to the truth earlier than I wanted him to. It didn't help that he has been wearing on my nerves for some time now. You," He paused and laughed in the guard's face, "you are taking the fall for me. Of course by this point they all think that you have escaped. So, eventually, I'll get bored with the three of you and finish my plans. The prince will be found in the woods, dead of course. It will be somewhere close by, so the good king will realize how close his son was at his end. I suppose I will have to kill you and the ranger. I don't want this little secret to get out. Hmm, but how to make it look real, how will I do it so those two fools from Imladris won't figure it out? The younger one doesn't believe you did it, and he's working on his brother. I suppose Elladan will look for any reason to prove his brother wrong." He faded out thoughtfully. He stood still for several moments before sanding up straighter. "I know. After you kill Legolas, the ranger becomes enraged and breaks his bonds and then you two fight to the death." He laughed again and walked out. The possible future in store frightened Harim, but he refused to give in. He would not let his lord down.   
Legolas gave a short cry as Ardain burned him again with a candle. He slumped forward, breathing hard. He moaned softly, his strength had nearly fled him.  
"Hang on, Legolas!" He heard Aragorn's voice. It brought him back to reality, and the fact that he wasn't ready to give in to Ardain yet. Ardain frowned at Legolas' new focus. He walked over and kicked the ranger several times in the stomach. He then took to whipping the human. Aragorn fought the sounds of pain that threatened to escape his lips. Eventually a soft moan made its way out.  
"Stop!" Legolas cried. He could not stand by and watch this traitor torture his friend. No matter what it cost him, he had to do something.  
"So you think you can stand up to me?" Ardain questioned threateningly. He beat the Elven Prince mercilessly until he lost consciousness. He then pulled out a vial of naegradaw and emptied it on Legolas' back.  
"No!" Aragorn cried out in horror. Legolas' body spasmed, and he awoke with a start. He gave a breathless cry of pain. He was desperately gasping for breath as he tried to pull away from Ardain. The head guard simply laughed and smashed his fist into the base of Legolas' skull. The younger elf fell limp. "Legolas!" Aragorn cried. Ardain laughed again.  
"Perhaps you need some more company." He laughed as he left the room. He returned minutes later with two other elves that were carrying Harim. They chained him to the wall and Ardain knelt by him and waited until he had fully regained consciousness. "You can let these two know what I have in store." He cackled as the door slammed shut behind him.  
"What is he planning?" Aragorn asked immediately after the door shut.  
"The short version being that he is going to kill all three of us." Harim said.  
"There's a long version?" Aragorn smiled in spite of their situation. Harim smiled too, but quickly sobered as he told Aragorn of Ardain's plan.  
"He's had quite some time to plan this, hasn't he?" Aragorn asked as Harim finished.  
"I'm not too sure, he seemed to come up with the scene of the fight right when he told me." Harim said thoughtfully. "I only hope your brothers figure this out before it is too late." He said looking mournfully at Legolas' still form. Aragorn could only nod in agreement.  
  
Elladan sat in a large chair in front of the fire, staring at the dancing flames. Little did he know, that he looked like a younger version of his father in this pose. Thranduil smiled at that last thought as he approached Elrond's eldest son.  
"I hope that I am not disturbing you." He said, announcing his presence. Elladan sat up straight, surprised.  
"No, of course not." He said, trying, unsuccessfully however, to cover his surprise at the king's silent approach. "I'm sorry, I did not hear you enter." He said.  
"It is quite all right, Elladan." He said softly. Elladan had never seen this quieter side of the King of Mirkwood. It was slightly unsettling. "I was curious about something." He paused.  
"Yes?" Elladan asked.  
"Do you believe that Harim did all of this?" He questioned. Elladan hesitated. He had been avoiding this question for some time now. While everything pointed to the guard's guilt, something told Elladan otherwise.  
"No, I don't." He said at length.  
"Who do you think it was?" Thranduil pressed. When Elladan hesitated again, he said: "I won't hold you responsible for anything you say. Whoever did this; they took my son and another who does not deserve this. I want to know if you think it might be somebody else." He finished, his grief and worry finally showing.  
"Elrohir believes that Ardain has something to do with this. I am starting to agree. I guess we'll see if something happens now that Harim has been driven out." He finished. He did not like to wait for something to happen again, but it was the only way to see if it really was Ardain or not. His brow furrowed as he realized what time it was. "Have you seen my brother? He should have returned by now." Elladan said.  
"No, I have not. Where was he last?" Thranduil asked.  
"He was talking to the guards that spent time with Harim." Elladan answered. "I suppose he has just forgotten the time. I am sure he will return soon." The eldest child of Elrond Peredhel said. Ardain, who was standing just out of sight, with Elrohir's unconscious form by him, merely smiled at the innocent remark.  
If you only knew! He thought with an evil smile.   
Royal Betrayal Ch 9   
Legolas still hadn't regained consciousness by the time that Ardain returned. When Ardain entered, he was accompanied by two other elves. They were burdened with another unconscious elf. Aragorn's eyes widened as he recognized Elrohir.  
"Yes, he figured it out too." Ardain said. "I really need to find more space to keep all of you." Legolas had regained consciousness somewhere in this short time.  
"Perhaps you should find a better story that isn't seen through so easily." Legolas said. Ardain growled and kicked the prince in the stomach several times. Legolas doubled over. He slumped over still conscious. He was kicked again, this time nausea swept over him. He struggled to force air into his lungs as Ardain continued kicking him. He finally succeeded in breathing; he realized Ardain hadn't quit beating him yet. He gasped and a soft moan escaped. His stomach was screaming. He was close to passing out, he heard someone crying out. It took him several seconds to figure out that it was him screaming.  
"Stop!" Elrohir yelled as he regained consciousness. "He won't last much longer!" At this, Ardain turned to him.  
"Do you think you can?" He asked. The glint in Ardain's eyes made Elrohir shiver. He readied himself for the beating that would ensue. Ardain kicked the dark-haired elf viciously. Elrohir gasped and doubled over. If it hadn't been for the chains holding him up, he would have collapsed.  
"I grow bored of the four of you." Ardain said. "It's time to finish this as planned." With that he stormed out of the room. Harim and Aragorn looked at each other. They had to escape soon. It was quite possibly already too late.  
  
Elladan mulled over things. He paced the length of the room without really noticing. As Thranduil entered the room, he couldn't help but give a small smile. Elrond had the same habit.  
"I don't understand." He murmured.  
"What?" Thranduil asked.  
"Well," Elladan paused, "If we really wanted to find out." He faded out as he slipped back into his deep mulling. Thranduil sighed. Elrond had that habit too, if he was thinking hard enough, he forgot to finish his sentences. Not everyone had psychic powers. "What we could do-" Elladan started, but he was interrupted by a short desperate cry. Both elves were up and running.  
"Where is Ardain?!" Thranduil roared at the guards that met them when they reached the corner.  
"We cannot find him, my lord." One answered.  
"We will have to go with out him." Elladan said. He had no intention of letting this opportunity escape him. They quickly made their way outside and began following the footprints they saw. They were close, so close now.  
  
Aragorn awoke to the sound of a struggle. He opened his eyes to see Harim trying to fight off Ardain. The guard finally managed to stun him with the hilt of a dagger. Harim fell limp, and Aragorn gasped at the sight of the damage Ardain had done. A large gash had opened up on Harim's forehead. Ardain turned at the sound of the ranger's gasp.  
"I do believe that it is your turn." He said. He approached Aragorn and promptly smashed him in the head with Harim's dagger. He then began o systematically stab Aragorn. By this point Aragorn had blacked out. When he was finished, Ardain untied Aragorn and dragged him over to near where Harim lay. He positioned the two so that it would seem as they had killed each other. After he finished with Harim and Aragorn, he moved over to Elrohir. They had had to gag him to keep him quiet. Legolas still hadn't regained consciousness.  
"Hmm. Well, I suppose we'll have to make it look like you tried to fight him too." Ardain said. He looked around and picked up a sturdy fallen branch. He then brought it down on the younger elf's head.  
  
Legolas awoke to a sickening crack. His eyes flew open and he looked around. He saw Elrohir slump over. His eyes widened and he tried to cry out, but his throat was too dry. His efforts did not go unnoticed though.  
"Ah, Prince Legolas." Ardain said, the title clearly not meant in respect. "So good of you to join us." He walked over and knelt in front of Legolas. "I suppose this would be good bye, then. Well, why don't I leave you with a little parting gift." He retrieved yet another vial of neagradaw. He gagged Legolas and poured it on his back. Agony overtook the prince. Then he saw Aragorn and Harim on the ground. He struggled against Ardain and managed to work the gag out of his mouth. He cried out, but was cut short when Ardain stabbed him in the chest. He tried to take a breath, but none of the air made it to his lungs. He slumped back against the tree, gasping for breath. With the neagradaw in his system, the pain was overwhelming.  
"We need to leave." One of the guards with Ardain said.  
"Yes, he cut our time shorter." Ardain agreed and they quickly left the clearing.  
  
Elladan gasped as he entered the clearing. He immediately ran to Aragorn's side.  
"Estel. Estel!" He said. His brother had been stabbed and beaten. He was still breathing. He ran over to where his twin lay. Elrohir was alive too. Thranduil had dropped to his knees by his son's side. He carefully rested Legolas' head in his lap.  
"Legolas." He murmured softly. To his surprise, the prince's eyes opened. Legolas struggled to bring his father's face into focus. Elladan moved to Harim.  
"Everybody's alive. But we need to get them back soon." He said. Thranduil was barely listening. His son's grip on his arm was weakening. Legolas was barely breathing.  
"How could he do this to you?" Thranduil asked. Legolas tried desperately to tell his father that Ardain was the one, not Harim. But he couldn't force the words out. Everything was echoing strangely. Then he realized that he wasn't breathing anymore. "LEGOLAS!" A voice cried. He gasped at he volume of the voice. He then realized that there was something making it hard to breathe. He choked on his blood. That's what it had to be, that was the last thought in his head before he blacked out.  
  
Thranduil sat at his son's side. After a week he still hadn't regained consciousness. Three of the four injured were still unconscious. Harim had awoken the day before. But it seemed that when he had received a blow to the head, he had lost his memory. He was of no help. He couldn't confess or deny the charges.  
"My lord?" A voice asked hesitantly from nearby. It was Ardain. The guard was upset that he had not been there when Thranduil needed him the most. Thranduil had assured him that because he had been on patrol near the gates, that he had been doing his duty.  
"Yes, Ardain?" he asked warily.  
"Lord Elrond has arrived." He answered.  
"Thank you for alerting me." Thranduil said. He exited the room. He didn't notice immediately that Ardain hadn't followed him. The guard hesitated, looking at the unconscious prince's form. It would be so easy. With nobody around.  
"Ardain?" Thranduil asked.  
"Coming my lord." He said. He snarled silently. He would get his revenge. Soon. 


	2. Author's Note

Hey! I don't know if too many people have read this story, but I want you to know, I'm working on a sequel. It'll be a while though!! Like until later this month until the first chappie is done. Sorry, but I will get right on it when I get some good ideas going!  
  
Steff 


End file.
